Ilvermorny
Ilvermorny est l'une des onze principales écoles de magie du monde des sorciers. Elle s'occupe de l'éducation magique des jeunes sorciers nord américains. L'école d'Ilvermorny se situe au sommet du mont Greylock dans le Massachusetts, un État du nord-est des États-Unis bordé par l'océan Atlantique. L'école est cachée à la vue des Non-Maj' par de puissants sortilèges qui provoquent parfois l'apparition d'une brume épaisse autour d'elle. Description. Les élèves d'Ilvermorny étudient dans un château de granite qui n'était à l'origine qu'une modeste maison de pierre. Deux statues de marbre représentant Isolt Sayre et James Steward sont présentes de part et d'autre de la grande porte du château. L'école est entourée par un mur de pierre agrémenté de petites tours. L'accès au domaine se fait par un portail sur lequel est gravé les armoiries de l'école ainsi qu'un noeud gordien représentant la broche d'Isolt. Derrière les grandes portes se trouve un hall circulaire surmonté d'une coupole en verre en guise de plafond. À l'étage de cette pièce se trouve un balcon en bois qui court tout le long des murs. En bas, le hall d'entrée n'est agrémenté que de quatre statues représentant un Serpent cornu, un Womatou, un Oiseau-tonnerre et un Puckwoodgenie qui permettent aux nouveaux arrivants d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons de l'école. En dehors des murs de l'école, à l'endroit où a été enterrée la baguette de Salazar Serpentard, se trouve une variété inconnue d'amourette dont les feuilles ont de puissantes propriétés curatives. Un petit groupe de Puckwoodgenies travaillent à l’école, sans cesser de pester et de répéter qu’ils n’ont aucune envie de rester. Malgré tout, pour une raison mystérieuse, on les y retrouve à chaque rentrée. Réputation. Parce que l'un de ses fondateurs était un non-maj', Ilvermorny à la réputation d'être l'une des écoles de magie les moins élitistes du monde. Organisation. Les maisons. * Serpent cornu, fondée par Isolt Sayre, elle est la maison des Érudits et de l'Esprit. * Puckwoodgenie, fondée par James Steward, elle est la maison des Guérisseur et du Cœur. * Oiseau-tonnerre, fondée par Chadwick Boot, elle est la maison des Aventuriers et et l'Âme. * Womatou, fondée par Webster Boot, elle est la maison des Guerriers et du Corps. Répartition. Les nouveaux étudiants font leur entrée dans le hall, sous le regard de toute l’école qui les observe du haut du balcon circulaire. Ils se tiennent en rang le long des murs, attendant qu’on les invite, chacun à leur tour, à rejoindre un nœud gordien gravé sur le sol de pierre. En silence, les élèves attendent alors le verdict des sculptures. Si le Serpent cornu souhaite accueillir un étudiant, le cristal serti dans son front s’illumine. Si le Womatou est intéressé par un élève, il se met à rugir. L’Oiseau-tonnerre, quant à lui, manifeste son approbation en battant des ailes et le Puckwoodgenie, en levant sa flèche dans les airs. Si plus d’une sculpture exprime le désir d’accueillir un étudiant dans sa maison, la décision revient entièrement à l’élève. En de rares occasions — peut-être une fois tous les dix ans —, il arrive qu’un étudiant se voit offrir une place dans l’ensemble des quatre maisons. Séraphine Picquery, présidente du MACUSA entre 1920 et 1928, fut l’unique sorcière de sa génération à recevoir un tel honneur et choisit la maison du Serpent cornu. La cérémonie de la Répartition n’est cependant pas la seule différence notable entre Poudlard et Ilvermorny (même si ces deux établissements partagent de nombreuses similitudes). Une fois les étudiants placés dans leurs maisons respectives, ils sont conduits dans une grande salle où ils doivent choisir (ou être choisis) par une baguette magique. Avant l’abrogation de la loi Rappaport en 1965— loi préservant farouchement le Code du Secret Magique—, aucun élève n’était autorisé à posséder une baguette magique avant son entrée à Ilvermorny. Ces dernières devaient d’ailleurs être laissées à l’école pendant les vacances, les élèves n’étant pas légalement autorisés à porter la leur en dehors de ses murs avant l’âge de dix-sept ans. Uniformes. Les uniformes d’Ilvermorny sont bleu et rouge airelle en mémoire d’Isolt et de James. Bleu, en hommage à la couleur préférée d’Isolt et parce que celle-ci avait toujours rêvé d’entrer à Serdaigle ; rouge, en mémoire de James qui raffolait des tartes aux airelles. Chaque élève porte sur sa robe un nœud gordien doré, en souvenir de la broche qu’Isolt tenait de sa mère. Vacances. Les élèves d'Ilvermorny ont au total trois mois de vacances : deux en été et un un moment de Yule. Hymne. thumb|right|335 px We stand as one united, '' ''Against the Puritan. '' ''We draw our inspiration '' ''From good witch Morrigan. For she was persecuted '' ''By common wandless men. '' ''So she fled from distant Ireland, '' ''And so our school began. Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts! '' ''We choo-choose it! '' ''We choo-choose it! '' ''The wizard school supreme. Your castle walls, they kept us safe. '' ''The days with you, a dream '' ''You taught us all our magic '' ''And now one thing's quite clear. '' ''Where'er we roam '' ''Where'er we roam '' ''Our one true home Our one and own'' ''Is Ilvermorny dear! Catégorie:Ilvermorny Catégorie:Écoles de magie